starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyon
Tal'darim |job=Executor Tal'darim Mothership commander |family= |voice=Gary Anthony WilliamsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. |concept= |concattop= }} Nyon was an executor within the Tal'darim, a group of "fanatical" protoss. Biography Like many other relics from the xel'naga, the terrazine found on Bel'shir were sacred to the Tal'darim. During the Second Great War, Raynor's Raiders were hired by Gabriel Tosh to steal some of the gas from the protoss shrines. Nyon oversaw the local Tal'darim presence and could not dissuade the terrans with threats and he refused to negotiate with the terrans; the executor ordered the faithful to evict the interlopers by force. Neither this, nor attempts to seal the shrines, were enough to prevent the Raiders from stealing enough terrazine for Tosh's plans.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. Defending the Artifacts The outbreak of the Second Great War was driven by a hunt for the components to a xel'naga device. Nyon led the Tal'darim guarding many of the component sites, and suffered a long string of defeats at the hands Raynor's Raiders as the terrans stole each in turn. A expedition found a component in a xel'naga temple on Xil, but was destroyed by the Tal'darim before they could complete the excavation. The Raiders followed the expedition and completed the work, despite Nyon's attempt to destroy them as well. At the battle's end, the executor threatened Raynor of his day of reckoning, unnerving Raynor. The executor also identified the Raiders,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. and correctly predicted the terrans would attempt to steal the component on Typhon XI.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. Nyon was waiting for the Raiders when the terrans arrived on Typhon XI. The executor refused to back down even with the impending supernova of the local star; he judged the sacrifice of his troops to be worth the destruction of the sacrilegious terrans. The protoss' preparations were for naught again, and the executor followed the victorious terrans in abandoning the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. The final component was on a derelict xel'naga worldship, and the Raiders inevitably raided it as well. The executor directly intervened aboard a powerful mothership as the terrans closed on the vault, and it was insufficient. The mothership was destroyed and Nyon killed. Antagonistic to the end, Nyon declared the Raiders as fools and claimed his spirit would go to the xel'naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. Notes TaldarimExecutor SC2 Head1.jpg|Nyon's portrait Nyon SC2 Head5.jpg|Nyon's in the Tal'darim Mothership Nyon is never named in-game, and sub-titles refer to him as the "Tal'darim Executor." The name was derived from sources such as his official portrait.http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/media/artwork/?view=&keywords=protoss,portrait#/portrait_nyon His portrait is the StarCraft II reward for the Team Protoss 100 achievement. In StarCraft II beta, Nyon was known as "Lhassir".2010-08-15, Beta Gamestrings. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2010-08-15 References Category: Tal'darim characters Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II